Son of Heroes: Featuring General Zod
by Superiornite
Summary: A spin-off to Son of Heroes, Zod and the Kryptonians escape to the DBZ universe in order to escape the destruction of thier own universe. They will be doing more than just surviving. This is the Rise of Krypton's scion.
1. Chapter 1

**Dalek- Inferior life-forms, you will listen to the Supreme Dalek!**

**Supreme Dalek- the Superiornite is currently unavailable to present this story! Now the Daleks are the masters of this story!**

**Daleks- Daleks are the masters of this story!**

**Supreme Dalek- this story is a spin-off of the Superiornite's current story, "Son of Heroes"! You will be satisfied by this story, or you will be EX-TERM-IN-ATED!**

**Daleks- EX-TERM-IN-ATE! *Daleks fire their death rays at an unexpected Vegeta***

**Vegeta on the ground- I. F***ing. Hate. You. All.**

**Supreme Dalek- You will be silent! Establish all systems to release this story!**

**Daleks- We obey! *Establishing story***

On a planet deep in the dark reaches of the galaxy, the inhabitants of that world tried living under a peaceful coexistence. At least that's how it was until the invaders attacked. They were too powerful for the natives to fight back, and yet it seemed that they were only the foot soldiers to the big boss. It did not take too long for the invaders to force the people to surrender. Every person that had surrendered were only kept alive to be forced into slavery on their own planet just to extract natural materials from the planet. The people of the planet were well aware of the presence of their new master, who was a terror to other planets in the galaxy, and his name was, Lord Cooler.

Now, Cooler was setting on his throne room for the planet he was on, and he was listening to the slave enforcers about the slaves' complaints.

"The slaves claim that they cannot keep working in conditions at the rate we have set for them, Lord Cooler. It has come to our conclusion that it is best to feed them a bit more than what they are being provided," the enforcer said, as he was bowing to Cooler.

"Hmm. I have no time to waste for their pitiful hunger. If they do not work, they die. If they die, replace them with another slave. Is that clear," Cooler responded, as he was annoyed at such a pitiful topic.

"Yes, Lord Cooler," the enforcer replied, as he made his leave along with the others that were beside him.

'God, this is dull. These natives complain, after I decided to let them live. I could easily kill them like little insects,' Cooler thought to himself, as he was rubbing his head from the migraine he was getting. Then, he heard the door opening, and he looked to see the leader of his personal guard, Salza, walking towards him in a rather fast pace.

"Misuor Cooler, I apologize for disturbing you, but our surveillance has picked up an electromagnetic interference at these coordinates. They were just detected about thirty minutes ago," Salza stated, as he held up a hand held screen, showing a digital map with a red dot beeping at one location.

"Oh it probably must be just another one of those pathetic so called, resistance. Send a strike force to destroy half of them, and capture the rest so I may have a word with them," Cooler said, as he got up to attend to other matters, such as his stomach growling.

"Yes, Misuor Cooler," Salza bowed, and then made his way to give the orders.

**In the plains…**

It was not long until the strike force, ordered by Cooler, were already on their way to the interference. They flew at their own pace of speed, until they were finally making a closing distance to their destination.

"Pick up anything on the scouter," one of them asked.

"Give it a sec. Wait, I got something. Probably about more than a dozen life forms just right over there," a comrade answered, as he pointed to their next direction.

"Alright, let's kill half a dozen and take the rest back to Lord Cooler," the leader of the group gave out the commands.

However, unknown to them, their intended targets, somehow, already knew they were coming, and they had finally found out their intentions with them are.

"I have a visual of twenty hostiles, sir. What are your orders," one of the unknown subjects asked his superior.

"Fire and kill fifteen of them, and neutralize the other five, but keep them conscious," the leader answered, with his voice filled with traces of experience in war.

"Yes, sir."

In the perspective of Cooler's strike force, they were slowly making their way to their targets, but they were intercepted by a red beam of energy being fired from their target's location, killing three of the strike force members.

"We have been compraAARGHH!" one of the invaders tried warning, but was sliced in half by another energy beam.

Cooler's strike force was being shot down like birds being hunted by hunters in open season. It was only about a few seconds until they were all down on the ground, with only five of them still alive, but still badly injured. One of them was trying to crawl his way to safety, but he was then pushed down to the ground by his possible ambusher.

The survivors were gathered in a line, and they could see their targets turned attackers. They looked similar to the natives on the planet they were on, but their skin was not blue. Their attire looked to be military officer uniform with some padded armor on different areas of their body. Then one of them stood out in front of them.

"You will state the identity of your leader, and explain why he ordered for you to attack us," the man gave the orders to the prisoners.

"Haven't heard? This planet belongs to Lord Cooler, and anyone who thinks they can walk on here is going to pay for trespassing," one of them responded to the leader of the unidentified forces.

The leader then looked to his follower that was behind the prisoners, and nodded his head. The man acknowledged his leader's orders, and went from behind the Cooler's soldier and grabbed his throat and clawed his way in and ripped out a chunk of the soldier's neck.

The soldier collapsed face to the ground, and his comrades looked in fear at their comrade being executed in such a brutal way.

"Anymore bullshit from the next one, will get it worse," the main man of the mystery men warned the remainder of Cooler's strike force.

"Now, tell me about this, Cooler," the leader requested for information.

**Command embassy…**

Meanwhile, in the command station for Cooler's regime on the planet, the technicians in charge of keeping track of active duty soldiers that were out on missions, found the signals to the strike force that was sent to neutralize the resistance were cut off.

"Sir, we just lost signal to twenty of our own," the technician said.

"Where was there last known location," the supervisor of the technicians in the room asked.

"It was at the location at the electromagnetic anomaly," the technician answered.

The supervisor walked to the phone that connected him to the operator.

"Get me, Salza. Tell him that there is problem," the supervisor said.

It wasn't long until Salza was able to respond, and he was informed what had just happened. Salza automatically knew that this was a problem and he knew that he needed to take this up with Cooler, since he was the one who gave the order.

The leader of the Armored Squadron was walking to Cooler's royal suite, and he noticed the guards that were standing in front of the door.

"I must speak to Misuor Cooler," Salza said, as he approached the guards, but then he was able to hear the scream of a young woman from inside the suite.

"Sorry, Sir Salza, but Lord Cooler is a little preoccupied," the guard said.

"I can understand that, but this is a very urgent matter," Salza responded.

"He shouldn't be taking too long. It has already been about a while," the guard replied.

Not too long, the door opened with Cooler walking out of the suite a small grin on his face.

"So much for the offering from a so called, noble family, of this planet. Get her out of there. She won't be available for a while" Cooler said to the guards, and then he noticed Salza.

"What is it, Salza," Cooler asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Misour Cooler, I hate to tell you this but, the strike force you ordered out has gone missing," Salza said.

"Oh is that right? Do you have any evidence of their possible whereabouts," Cooler asked.

"No. We have sent a search party to look for them, but we lost contact with them as well," Salza finished.

That was when Cooler finally was aimed on the situation at hand. Cooler walked passed Salza to the operation room in the building, while Salza followed right behind.

Cooler entered the control room to see different technicians and operators working on gaining information and coordinating different units out on duty.

"Give me a set-rep on my strike force and search party," Cooler ordered, as everyone in the room discovered his presence and increased their pace of work.

"Yes, Lord Cooler. We have been keeping tabs on all outposts that are in the surrounding area where they went missing," the supervising operator responded to Cooler.

**The city outside the command embassy… **

Meanwhile, outside of the command base, a city that was once the crown jewel of the planet was now nothing but an overgrown slave camp for the people of the planet. It was also a base to a mine/drill refinery that was inside the city, which was now under the control of Cooler's army.

The guards stationed in the refinery were keeping to their daily routine; watching the slaves, ordering the slaves, lasing the slaves. It was all the normal for them. Until the alarm went off.

Inside of the refinery's office, which was more similar to a war room instead, the guards checked the system to see why the alarms were off.

"We have a breach on the top level," one of the guards said out loud. Suddenly, the guards felt the entire room shake as if there was an earthquake.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" the intercom repeated.

"Sensors are picking," the guard was interrupted as the door to the refinery's control being blown into the room.

The guards looked to see a tall woman with white hair in a grey military officer's uniform.

"I have message from General Zod to your master, Cooler. Surrender within one hour, or suffer the consequences," the tall woman stated with presence of a true soldier.

"You expect us to answer to pitiful resistaARGH!" the guard that tried speaking out was shot dead by the woman's eye blast that shot through his head.

"Do you want for me to repeat the question?" the woman asked, as red steam started coming out from the heat burning in her red eyes.

The guards backed away in fear, after the display of power from what the woman did to their strongest man in the refinery.

The woman smirked for a bit, before she broke through the ceiling above and flew off to unknown whereabouts.

**The command embassy…**

It wasn't long for the command center to be told about the recent attack on their refineries. Everyone was in shock at how fast the attack took place, it was close to their base, and that it was only one attacker. Cooler was only pissed off at such an attempt to challenge his authority.

"Misour Cooler, shall we search for these hostiles," Salza asked.

"No. Let's give into their demands, but not entirely what they will be expecting," Cooler answered Salza, as he grinned with a plan in mind.

"How do we contact them?" Salza asked.

"Oh, they'll come to us, I assure you," Cooler answered.

However, unknown to Cooler or his men, the one who the woman had identified, General Zod, was able to hear Cooler's intent of ambushing him and his forces from a far out distance.

"Oh my dear friend, you are so naïve," Zod said out loud, as he turned to see two of his men were removing the dead bodies of Cooler's soldiers that were stationed in the outpost they were in.

**An hour later…**

Cooler had his soldier's ready for combat, while he sat on his throne room, with his Armored Squadron standing by him.

"Lord Cooler, what if these guys know it's a trap," Dore asked.

"It will be too late for them to realize it," Cooler answered, as he looked to the different screens that showed visual view in the perspective of a number of his soldiers in different areas of the base. The Icejen then saw movement on one of the screens that was online in the front of the base.

"Here they come. Do not engage, yet. I want to meet this General Zod personally," Cooler stated calmly.

Zod only had the white haired woman, a very large man, and four other men alongside him. The general had already warned his soldier's that they are expect an ambush, but their enemy would not be expecting their awareness of the ambush. They landed right in front of the claimed landing spot for the space pods, and they were met with Cooler's men standing guard.

"Lord Cooler wishes to meet with the one named General Zod personally. You may bring two of your comrades with you, but leave the rest out here," the emissary respectfully said.

"Mala, Non. You two come with me," Zod said, as he was led by the emissary to which way was it to Cooler's throne room. As the three of them entered the base, the guards all looked towards the four soldier's that were left outside. Most of the guards started to grin, as they thought that due to their sheer numbers they could slaughter these invaders.

Meanwhile inside the base, Zod and his two companions entered the throne room where they saw Cooler setting on the throne room and the Armored Squadron standing on guard.

"General Zod," Cooler addressed.

"Lord Cooler," Zod addressed as well.

"It seems you have caused quite the chaos on my planet," Cooler commented.

"This is not your planet. You are merely a tyrant claiming this world as your own, thinking you are high mighty as everything else are nothing but insects," Zod replied.

"Chose your next words carefully, general. Also, I would like to know what species you are. Your soldiers seem quite powerful. It would be great to have such soldiers under my command," Cooler responded.

"The remnants of Krypton would never follow the likes of a lizard," Zod insulted.

"Krypton? Remnants? How many of these, 'kryptonians' are left," Cooler asked.

"Just me and the soldiers I brought with me," Zod answered.

"Then it is," Cooler responded, before he lifted his finger pointing to General Zod, and firing a death beam.

However, the large Kryptonian, Non, appeared right in front of General Zod, and took the death beam head on. To Cooler and the Armored Squadron's surprise, the death beam did not kill Non, for Non was still standing.

Mala was already to attack Cooler, but Zod placed his hand out as a signal to stop her.

"You see that, Cooler? That is the sort of soldiers you should make for yourself. Ones that are willing to die for you that they would take an attack head on to insure your safety," Zod blurted out. "I cannot say that your men have the same amount of loyalty, though."

"What are you talking about? My Armored Squadron still stands by me."

"I wasn't talking about your associates that are currently beside you. I was talking about the men that are running away from their certain deaths after seeing my men killing your men outside."

Cooler then immediately looked to the screens to see the Kryptonians standing above a pool of blood and the corpses of his men that were outside.

"You will pay for challenging me!" Cooler charged at Zod, who then moved back with ease evading each attack thrown by Cooler.

The Armored Squadron knew that it was time to make their move against Zod's companions, so they all attacked Mala and Non. As Salza aimed his attention on Mala, Dore and Neiz were facing Non.

Neiz and Dore both threw punches and kicks, while Non was only taking the punches as he was in a stance in blocking. The punches seemed to be hardly phasing Non, as he was already bracing himself for each one. That was until Neiz moved behind Non and fired an electrical wave at Non. However, Non was hardly effected by the electricity, and Dore threw a kick completely unaware of Non's invulnerability. Non caught the incoming kick and used his amazing strength the rip Dore's leg off.

"AAAAAAAAAHARRGG! MY LEG!" Dore yelled in pain, as Non used the Dore's ripped out leg, and stabbed the broken off side of the leg to stab into Dore's eye. Dore's screaming stopped as his body fell face first to the floor, making the leg go deeper into Dore's head from the impact of the fall.

Neiz gasped at Dore's death, as he was still firing the electrical wave at Non. Non slowly turned toward Neiz, and walked towards Neiz.

"Stay away from me!" Neiz yelled, as he switched from his electricity wave, to a flurry of ki blasts. Each of them detonating an explosion, but after every explosion dispersed, Non appeared unharmed by the blasts. Neiz tried moving back, but he suddenly found himself being crashed into the wall behind him and Non pinning him. Non slowly charged up his eye blast with his turning burning red, and Neiz took this as an opportunity to escape this.

Non fired an eye beam at Neiz's head, but Neiz quickly pulled his head inside into his body, making it seem as if Non's heat vision. However, Non was not so easily fooled, because he could still hear a heart beat from Neiz's body. So, Non decided to fix that, by clawing through Neiz's chest, and pulling out Neiz's heart. The blood dripped out of Neiz's heart that was being grasped by Non's hand. Neiz's head slowly appeared out from his body, and then fell to the ground dead.

While Non was busy getting rid of Dore and Neiz, Mala was simply deflecting every punch that Salza was throwing at her, by only using one hand while the other was behind her back. Salza was infuriated, the fact that Mala was taking this as a joke because she was smirking at every strike he threw at her. So Salza moved back from the Kryptonian soldier, and concentrated his ki into blazing ki blade.

"Die filthy whore," Salza growled, as he charged with his ki bladed hand pulled back for a lunge.

Mala predicted that the move that Salza created has to be intended for slashing his opponent, due to its difference in shape from the other ki blasts that he has made. So she prepared herself in countering Salza's incoming attack. Salza lunged his ki bladed hand to slash at Mala, but Mala used her superior speed to deflect Salza's blade and moved it into an angle where the blade instead stabbed into his own gut.

Salza fell to his knees, as his hand was still inside the stab wound that he unintentionally inflected on himself. The blood gurgling out of his mouth and nose, as his hand was blocking most of the blood from falling out from the wound. Mala kneeled right in front of Salza to look at him directly into his eyes.

"I am a soldier. Not a whore," Mala whispered to Salza, right before she fired her heat vision straight through Salza's head.

As Zod's associates were exterminating Cooler's soldiers, Zod, himself, had easily took the fight outside above the city, where the natives of the world could see the battle ragging. Each of the slaves thought that Cooler and his family were unbeatable and the only logical thing to do if they ran into them is to bow before them and hope they do not kill you on the spot. But now, a humanoid, that looked almost similar to them, seemed to be forcing Cooler to give his all, and the humanoid, Zod, was hardly trying.

Zod knew the people could see the fight, and that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to have a planetary nation of followers after he was done dealing with Cooler. So then, Zod grabbed one of Cooler's punches and threw him to the city ground, it took a while for Cooler to gain his composure.

"You think you have beaten me? Hahaha! This isn't even my final form, for I have found a new one. Which will be the last thing this planet will see," Cooler laughed, as he powered up and his body started to change.

'If he thinks this final form is that powerful, it would be a great achievement and tactic to gain this planets trust if I can defeat him in this form,' Zod thought, as he watched Cooler take his time in transforming into a larger form where he had a headpiece that made him less humanoid and more monster.

"Now, you die," Cooler, with a deeper voice, growled, before he charged at Zod to throw a punch. However, before he could even get in arms reach to the General, Cooler's arm was sliced off by the General's heat vision.

"Arrgh!" Cooler yelled, as he grasped on to the burned injury where his arm was supposed to be.

"You don't seem to understand, I wasn't even trying to beat you. This 'fight' only lasted this long because I wanted the people that you forced into slavery, to see that your reign of terror will end at my hands and doing," Zod said, as he walked to Cooler.

"Then this planet is useless to me," Cooler fired a blast at Zod. Before the smoke dispersed, with Zod standing still unharmed, Cooler was in the air with a charged up attack that he called, supernova.

"I will destroy this planet and everything on it. And you will die with it, General Zod" Cooler boasted, right before he showed a slight movement of his remaining arm about to the large energy globe.

Zod chuckled, after such a stupid and futile comment that Cooler had just said, and fired his heat vision at Cooler's left arm, cutting it clean cut.

"ARRGH!" Cooler yelled again, as his last arm was cut off as well. The energy globe dispersed, as soon it lost its users control.

Cooler slowly fell to the ground with one knee to the ground, while Zod was waiting for him to land.

"A proper soldier only gives one warning for surrender. There will be no mercy for you. You will be executed by my orders. Any last words," Zod asked, as he charged yet another blast of heat vision.

Cooler knew it was a lost cause to show any more resistance, however, if he was going to die, then he decided that he will die with dignity. The Icegen inhaled a breath of air, before he spat on the General's face.

Zod tried his best to ignore the saliva that was spat on his face, and aimed his vision to Cooler's neck, and sliced off the Icegen's head off his body. Before the head could fall to the ground, the General caught the disembodied head and held it up into the air. Not to take in the pride of his accomplishment, but for the people to see what he had done; slaying one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, Lord Cooler.

At first, the slaves seemed to be afraid, but some of them thought to themselves, that it was best to show gratitude to the General by expressing their joy of the death of their former tyrant. It started with a few wows, clapping, and then it turned into an uproar applause. An entire city population, yelling the name that they heard Cooler saying, General Zod.

"ZOD! ZOD! ZOD!"

"GENERAL! GENERAL! GENERAL! GENERAL!"

Zod listened to the chanting and cheers of all different ages, and he had a momentary feeling that he was back on Krypton and New Krypton, the glorious days where his people were prospering before disaster came along. But now that they were all gone, it was another chance to make everything right for the remainder of his people by not becoming an isolated race, but by scouring the stars and bringing the prosperity to other worlds. All living for the glory of Krypton.

General Zod looked up to see his second in command, Mala, alongside his old loyal subject, Non, making their descent to the General's current place. Mala walked up to Zod, and gave her salute to the General.

"What are your orders, General," Mala asked.

"We save this universe," Zod answered, before he looked to Cooler's head. The General then threw the disembodied part into the sky where it passed the planet's orbit and soured through space. Zod believed that a tyrant law maker like, Cooler, did not even deserve to have a proper burial or incineration of his body. The Kryptonian leader then turned to the still cheering people, and he lifted his hand as a gesture to quiet the city population mass and roared;

"KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!"

Every one of the former slaves, all complied with no restraint against the General. A sign that they will be loyal to the man who freed them from the alien tyrant that forced them into slavery and fear, and took their freedom.

**A few minutes later, in deep space…**

A large circled ship, which was being piloted by a large crew of different alien species. They were all wearing similar armor to Cooler's soldiers. In the communications deck, the technicians were starting to get incoming transmissions from different star systems that were in Cooler's borders.

"Is anyone out there? Everything has gone dark," a voice from the transmission that was being distorted by static sound.

"Repeat that? You were breaking up," the technician said to the transmission.

"Hello? This Cooler Star System 300, we have lost contact with Lord Cooler. Everything around his last known location has gone dark from communications," the voice stated, as if he didn't hear the technician.

"What? Lord Cooler is missing," the technician asked.

"This Cooler Planet 121, we have received Intel that Lord Cooler has been assassinated. Repeat, Lord Cooler has been assassinated," another voice was heard in the transmission.

The technicians in the room widened their eyes to the surprising news of one of the rulers of Cold Empire had been killed.

In the royal deck of the ship, inside was a humanoid alien with horns and a tail, that looked very similar to Cooler, was speaking into his private communicator.

"I am sorry, Lord Frieza. Prince Vegeta has not given me the location of his destination," a voice in the transmission on the line said to, Lord Freiza.

"Well do time. Keep track on any activity on his scouter. Listen onto anything that he may give out," Freiza said.

"Yes, Lord Freiza," the voice said, before the transmission was cut off.

Freiza heard the buzzer to his door ring as he turned to see one of his soldiers, that was from communications enter the room.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, Lord Freiza, but we have received reports that your brother has been killed," the soldier said.

"What?" Freiza asked.

"A fraction of his empire has already been going dark," the soldier informed.

"Hmm. Only a matter of time until my father makes a move in trying to reestablish control into my brother's empire," Freiza said, as he paused for a moment to compose himself of the loss of his brother.

"What are your orders," the soldier asked.

"Keep to our own errands. My brohter's empire is none of my concerns. That is for my father to handle," Freiza said, as he looked outside the window.

**Cooler's regime on the unnamed planet has come to an end. General Zod and his soldiers have taken control of what belonged to Cooler. Are the people celebrating the rise of their liberator or have they just seen an oppressor being replaced by another. Cooler's empire is about to fall into a storm of chaos without their leader to keep coordination. As you can see, there is little reference connection to my other story, "Son of Heroes." With Vegeta on his way to a certain planet. The question that most of you will be asking is, how did the Kryptonians end up in the DBZ universe? That question will be answered soon. **

**Supreme Dalek- There is another issue that will be stated! If you are unsatisfied by this stories results, concerning the Kryptonian neutralizing the Icegen, you will send a Private Message to the Superiornite to address this issue! If any inferior life-forms decide to place their irrelevant insults in reviews, they will be EX-TERM-IN-ATED!**

**Daleks- EX-TERM-IN-ATE!**

**Supreme Dalek- Raise communications barrier! **

***Line cut* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Asbringer36- Now I can let you state your opinion on extracting judgment on those sorts of people. Thanks for the suggestion of improvement.**

**Insieme per la vittoria: I'm glad you caught on to the fact I am making Zod the protagonist. Now that maybe too much of a jump, considering this story is following up alongside events in the original base story. **

**TKellz24: Thanks for the compliment. Now I will do my best to not fall in that trap you stated. Actually, I am sort of going that route, but not necessarily. Mala was the Kryptonian prisoner from Superman; the Animated Series. Non is still there. Ursa will be brought up here. Faora? She will make an appearance, but not as how you may expect. **

**Grey Specter: Thanks for the compliment. Now it will be a little difficulty as the story escalates. **

Time had passed after the death and assassination of the Planet Trade Organization warlord, Cooler. Three months to be exact since the Icegen's death and his empire desperately trying to keep control of the planets that were under his control.

What of the newly discovered invasive race of Kryptonians? In the months that had passed, General Zod had ordered the advancement in war materials for the planet they were stationed in.

Thanks to Kryptonian scientist, Jax-Ur, who had the knowledge to supervise the natives of the planet to distribute the necessary technology that would be needed for the oncoming storm that they would be leading.

After those months had past, the Kryptonian, leading their newly gained army of slaves turned soldiers, and they finally struck.

In the quadrants of what was supposed to be the territory of Cooler's empire, there were planets that were occupied by soldiers of the Planet Trade Organization, who followed the orders of Cooler and King Cold only. There were fractions of these planets that were still trying to keep control, after receiving the reports of Cooler's untimely demise.

On one of these planets, there was a battle that had barely ended. There were collapsed ruins of infrastructure, craters from explosions, and the bodies of soldiers that were wearing the same type of armor that members of the Planet Trade Organization were issued to wear.

Inside the war torn city of buildings, there was the sound of a celebration. There was what looked to be the army that had fought the occupiers of the planet they were on. They were armed with weapons that looked to be fairly different from the weaponry this universe had produced so far, and their armor made it seem as if they were medieval warriors but still showed the signs and details that they were still technologically advanced.

Each soldier, was the same race that was once enslaved by Cooler, but were then liberated by the mysterious yet powerful, Kryptonian, led by the brilliant, General Zod.

The high ranking officer of this army of slaves turned soldiers, stepped up on to a collapsed pillar, where he could see his fellow soldiers and be able to speak to them out loud.

"This world, was once our sister-world! Now it once again, belongs to her people!" the captain shouted, as his fellow soldiers shouted in achievement. The captain then turned back for a moment, and saw Mala standing with her hands placed behind her.

The captain immediately gave his salute to the second commander of the Kryptonians, and waited to given permission to be at ease. Which wasn't too long, as Mala gave him the permission. Mala walked past the captain, and stood in front of the celebrating army, which started to quiet down once they saw Mala standing in front of them.

"By the command of General Dru-Zod, you will celebrate the spoils of war. This is your world now," Mala said, right before all the soldiers cheered, before the dispersed and went their way to celebrate on their own terms.

As the mass of slaves turned army were celebrating, about a mile from the ruined city, there were large space battle cruisers hovering above the ground. Inside one of the cruisers in what had to be the main deck of the ship, was Zod setting down on a chair. The general was holding in his hands a black glove.

The glove belonged to his previous second commander and late wife, Ursa.

_In an empty void of nothingness, chaos and destruction was happening all around the remnants of Krypton. The leader of such an intelligent and powerful race looked at the destruction happening around him. _

_The realm of their damnation was breaking apart and rips in the space of the Zone were appearing only to show in the tear nothing but darkness. The darkness, only a glimpse at the space on the other side to be nothing left. _

_Each tear came with an extreme powerful vacuum that was pulling every object, whether it be physical or just astral due to the Phantom Zone's properties. The vacuum was pulling anything into the void of the destruction of an entire universe. _

_The Kryptonian general looked to his chief scientific officer, Jax-Ur, and demanded with a booming voice over the destruction that they were witnessing. _

_"Jax-Ur! What in Rao's name is happening?!"_

_"This… this can't be possible! It's too soon!" Jax said out loud. _

_"What is happening!?" Zod demanded for an answer. _

_"This is the end. This is the end of everything." Jax could only say those words, as he observed nature's fury. "Such an extraordinary display."_

_"General! Your orders!" Ursa shouted, as she still believed that in any situation there was, she knew that Zod would is capable of getting them out. _

_"Evacuate now! Jax, what are those tears," Zod asked._

_"They are tears from the physical dimension of the universe. Cracks from the aftershock of the destruction. If anyone gets near them, they are dead just like the universe out there," Jax said in a rush. _

_"There has to be a way out!" Zod said._

_"General Zod, there is nothing going to be left," Jax reminded his superior._

_"There is always a way out! Always! Now find it!" Zod yelled at Jax, before he looked to Ursa. "Ursa, get everyone that is inside of Fort Rozz, now!"_

_"Yes, sir," Ursa acknowledged, and went back inside of the Fort Rozz. _

_"Krypton's children will not perish!"_

"General."

Zod's flashback was disturbed and brought back to the present, as he heard someone calling out to him. The General looked to the side of him to see Mala standing to the left of his command seat.

"Our volunteer forces are celebrating the victory of claiming this planet," Mala said.

"Hmm… spoils of war," Zod said out loud, as he was still holding on the Ursa's glove.

Mala could see her supreme officer holding onto the glove of his deceased wife. She had compassion for the General's loss, but Mala seemed to have a twinge of jealousy because she had accepted the fact that she was attracted to Zod. The fact that Zod was still mourning the loss of his wife and he was already leading a new empire of Krypton in such a fast progress in under a few months since their time in this new universe.

"Sir, what are your plans for our younglings," Mala asked.

"The soldiers' heirs. They will be placed into combat training, as soon as we establish more control on different planets," Zod said, as he stood up from his seat, and walked away.

'I hope he knows what he is doing. His judgment could be little off when it has come for the young ones. Espicially for little Faora,' Mala recalled, as she remembered Zod's attachment for the daughter of one of his fallen soldiers that he attempted to save.

**Meanwhile…**

Corporal Vik-Od, was sent to scout a planet that could work out as an outpost for the Kryptonian Corp. He was piloting his one man aircraft to get to the planet, because reports about the planet was that it orbited an orange star, which meant that it would not be providing as much energy as a yellow sun could provide. Vik pressed on a button on a wrist communicator, brought it up close to his face to speak into it.

"Record log; this is Corporal Vik-Od of the Kryptonian Corp. I have visual contact with the planet set for scouting. Planet Trade Organization Intel calls this planet, Arlia. Arlia orbits around an orange sun. Great Rao, it almost looks like Krypton's sun. So long since I was only a kid," Vik pauses for a moment, after he realizes he was saying irrelevant comments into the recorder that was meant for records.

"Logging off."

Vik piloted the ship to enter the atmosphere, and controlled its landing on the ground. From looking through the cockpit window of his rocket, Vik could see the area that he had landed in looked more to be a barren wasteland.

Vik then opened the cockpit to allow himself to leave his rocket. The Kryptonian flew up into the air to get a better look around the area, and he could still see it to be more of a desert with a few traces of ruins. Vik then decided to use his hearing to pick up any life activity on the planet.

The Kryptonian scout managed to pick up what had to be a city or a village, so that was his next objective to see what the inhabitants were and if they were to be formidable assets to Krypton's cause.

However, unknown to Vik, there was a ship above the planet Arlia's orbit, and it was another model to the Freiza's ship. But it was not Freiza who was inside the ship, instead, it was the head of the Planet Trade Organization, King Cold, himself.

"My king, that rocket does not appear in any records of spacecraft," an officer said, as he looked at the monitors that had a paused image of the Kryptonian crafted rocket.

"Can you follow its trajectory trail from where it came from," Cold asked, as he looked through the window that gave view of the planet.

"Yes, my king. The trail leads back to the coordinates that are located in the quadrant where Lord Cooler was killed," the officer answered.

"Then this person should know what really happened. Prepare for landing, and prepare the troops," Cold said.

Vik had already found the so called city he thought he heard. Instead, it looked more to be mass of infrastructure where the people, or more than likely, insect people, were living in conditions worse than a third world nation in poverty. A number had already noticed Vik floating above the air, and they were all pointing up to him and saying different comments about some humanoid being flying in the sky looking down upon them.

The Kryptonian then turned to his right and looked down to see what had to be the local law enforcement, because they were riding on larger insect like beasts, and were carrying spears as weapons. There were two of them, and they were both looking up to Vik.

"You will come with us, invader," one of the insect warriors said.

"I mean no harm. My name is Corporal Vik-Od, emissary to General Dru-Zod of Krypton. I wish to speak with your leader," Vik said in a tone that would tell the warriors that he was no hostile.

"The king does not answer to invaders, despite what they say. You are coming with us whether you like it or not," the other warrior growled, as he controlled the beast he was riding on to reach for the Kryptonian to apprehend him.

However, Vik breathed in air and released the air with a powerful gust of air pushing the beast down to the ground with the warrior being crushed by the force of the wind.

"I come in peace in order to negotiate with your king in hopes of convincing you to surrender your planet for occupation for the Kryptonian Corp," Vik said, as he elevated higher into the air.

He was going to make another move in attacking them, but he then heard an object entering the atmosphere of the planet. Vik looked up and found an object entering the atmosphere in a fireball leaving a trail of smoke behind it.

Vik took a closer look to see what it was that was entering the planet, and he found a ship that looked to be the same model as the ship that was found in the ship yard that was in the planet that took from Cooler. From information they gathered, it was supposed to be a ship that carried important persons, such as leaders of the organization. That meant there was someone powerful as Cooler on that ship.

Vik flew to the direction where the ship was landing, which was in the desert region. The Kryptonian saw the ship's passengers were already outside of the ship, and were gathered for combat. Vik also saw what had to be King Cold, due to his close resemblance to Cooler.

"Prepare to engage. I want to see if this person has any connection to my son's death," Cold said to his men.

Vik then landed right in front of the gathered mass of Cold's soldiers and King Cold himself.

"That armor you're wearing, it is not like any issued armor that is out in this galaxy. Who do you work for," Cold asked.

Vik was a bit nervous, for this was his first time on his own on a mission, and he was only a Corporal. But, he needed to stay strong because he was a soldier of Krypton. Vik inhaled and exhaled before he responded to King Cold.

"You will identify yourself," Vik responded.

"I am King Cold. Founding ruler of the Planet Trade Organization and the Cold Empire. Now you will tell me who you work for," Cold stated with pride.

"My name is Corporal Vik-Od. I am a soldier of the Kryptonian Military Corp," Vik answered.

Cold recognized that word. Kryptonian. He heard it in one of the communications that organization that assassinated Cooler had something to do with a race called, Kryptonians.

"Take him," Cold said to his men.

After those words were said, in Vik's view of perspective everything was slow, he could see Cold's men preparing to fire at him or making their way charge at Vik. Vik-Od then knew that this was his stand against the hostile forces of Cold's army.

"For Krypton!" Vik shouted, before countered the first attacker that attempted to throw a punch, but instead had his chest stabbed through by Vik's fist. The other attackers that charged at Vik suffered the same fate, as Vik landed punches on each of them.

The other soldier's that didn't charge at the Kryptonian, fired at well at Vik in hopes of killing him with their blasts. Unfortunately for them, the blasts didn't even harm the Kryptonian soldier.

Vik looked to the right flank of Cold's men, and unleashed a laser of his heat vision from that one side. From the right flank, each of them were being cut down by the heat vision and they were all falling down like trees being cut by a powerful chainsaw.

Cold only had a moment to react and fly upward to avoid the laser, as it cut down all the men that he had with him. The Icegen fired at the Kryptonian from the air, but the blast only created an explosion and Vik charged out from the smoke and knocked Cold away into a distance.

King Cold knew that this Kryptonian was extremely powerful, so he wasn't going to take any chances to see how much was necessary to defeat this new foe. Cold then charged up power so that he may transform passed his physical forms to gain more power.

Vik was stunned by the lights and weather effect that was happening around him from Cold's power up and transformation. As the light and smoke dispersed, Vik saw Cold looked more different from when he was in the beginning. Cold looked exactly similar to Cooler, without the horns on his head, and that he was slightly shorter than how he was in his previous form.

"Dead or alive, you are coming with me," Cold said, as he powered up, and charged at Vik.

Thanks to the surprisingly new power and strength, Cold landed punches on Vik's face, which threw Vik back from the impact.

'This King Cold is a lot stronger! How is he stronger?' Vik thought to himself, as he tried to recover from the punches from Cold.

Cold still kept raining strikes on Vik, until Vik used his powerful lungs to blow a precise blow of air with the force of a hurricane in the precise area to Cold's chest, which managed to push Cold back.

Cold recovered quickly and fired a volley of blasts at the Kryptonian, and pushing the Kryptonian down to the ground. However, Vik tried fighting through the blasts, as he tried to make his way to the Icegen.

Vik decided, instead of trying to fight through the blasts, he charged up his heat vision and fired at Cold. Cold was hit by the blast, and he was stunned by the heat blast which stopped him from firing the ki blasts.

'Why didn't he get killed by the heat vision? It was supposed to be able to kill like the others. Wait... the sun,' Vik looked to the orange sun. 'The sun. It's fairly old. Almost turning to a red sun.'

Cold was just about to charge at Vik again, but this time Vik was prepared. Vik blocked every punch and kick that Cold tried to land on the Kryptonian. The Icegen was getting irritated from the lack of landing punches on the soldier, so he took a good aim on the Kryptonian and fired his own eye laser on the Kryptonian.

However, the laser seemed to only leave a burned mark on the Kryptonian, but it didn't seem to harm the Kryptonian anymore. Vik needed to end the fight now before it escalated, so he took the fight to higher altitudes.

The Kryptonian and Icegen were increasing altitude, as they still kept fighting on. Cold was starting to notice how the Kryptonian was starting to land even more powerful punches on him. They were more painful and were starting to leave behind not just bruises, but instead gashes across his skin seeping from the injuries.

Cold then found himself being unable to punch because the force from the Kryptonian's strikes were starting to knock him back and forth from each punch. Vik then targeted his strikes on the Icegen's abdomen area, by landing lower swing punches to the Icegen.

'Was number three contestant in Military Corp boxing tournament. There is a reason for that,' Vik thought to himself, as he landed more combinations of punches.

From every punch that Vik landed, he was starting to gain even more confidence in himself in defeating the leader of the number one hostile to Kryptonian Military Corp.

Vik then pulled back to take a better look at the Icegen, and he could see King Cold covered in bloody injuries from the Kryptonian's punches.

"Want to know something? I was actually a little scared about going up against you on my own. But you know what I'm feeling now? I am feeling like Kal-El when faced off against all those monsters on his world and on New Krypton," Vik said to King Cold.

"I do not give a damn," Cold growled, as he fired a large blast at the Kryptonian, which pushed Vik back a distance back.

"Why won't you fall!?" Cold yelled, as he was able to see Vik still fighting through the blast.

Vik could hear Cold yelling with his superior hearing over the blast hitting him. The Kryptonian stopped and set himself up to stop the blast where he was. He looked towards Cold and powered up his heat vision and fired at the Icegen.

The blazing red energy blast hit Cold's right arm and the numbing burn from the blast didn't allow Cold to feel anything. Even if Cold has sense perception of touch, the Icegen wouldn't be able to feel his arm because his arm was completely gone.

The Icegen looked in horror at what had happened to his arm. King Cold could not believe what happened; this man was only soldier, and there was telling how powerful his leader was.

"I think tables are turn, lizard. Dead or alive, you are coming with me," Vik said to Cold, as he moved to Cold.

Cold knew that if he allowed the Kryptonian to take him, he was already a dead man. King Cold looked to the only solution he had for escape. The Icegen charged up his supernova attack, and he lifted the large energy ball up.

"What are you going up to," Vik asked, right before he saw the Icegen throw the great energy ball to the planet they were above.

Vik watched as the energy ball was thrown to the planet's surface, and then crashed the crust and after a small moment could see eruptions happening all around the planet. From the eruptions, there started to show larger cracks on the planet. It was only a matter of half a minute until the planet blew up.

The force of the planet exploding pushed the Kryptonian and the Icegen away. However, the Icegen was already expecting the explosion and used it to his advantage to make his escape.

Vik was still caught in the explosion's shockwave, and it took him a moment to try and gain his composure and control. The Kryptonian looked to where the planet Arlia was supposed to be.

"That genocidal bastard!" Vik cursed, as he looked around to search for Cold, but he could not find him.

'I must get back to base. General Zod must hear what sort of man he is going to hunt down,' Vik thought to himself, as he flew off to base.

Meanwhile, Cold was still recovering from his encounter with planet explosion, and he searched to see the Kryptonian already on his way leaving. The Icegen sighed in relief from his close encounter with getting killed.

"I need to find the nearest planet that should still be under my control," Cold said, as he slowly made his way to find a safe location.

As the Kryptonian and the Icegen went on their different ways, there were two space pods dashing through the space near what used to be Arlia. Inside each of the pods was a Saiyan wearing the same type of armor that Cold's men wore.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Hey, Vegeta?"

"What?!"

"Can we stop by that bug planet?"

"Nappa if it will shut you up for five seconds, then fine!"

The Saiyan duo made their way to what used to be Arlia, but was no just scattered remains of Arlia.

"Wait? Where the hell is it?!" Vegeta growled, as he looked around for any planet that was around there location.

"Oh that's a shame. I guess there is no other thing left to do but get going to Earth," Nappa said through the radio.

"That's the smartest thing you ever said from the beginning of this trip!" Vegeta growled, as he set his pod, as well Nappa, to fly to Earth.

"So… are we there yet?"

'Five months of this. Five months of this idiot never shutting up!' Vegeta thought to himself, as he clawed his head to get rid of his migraine headache.

**Meanwhile…**

Vik was not the only Kryptonian soldier that had been sent out to scout near-by planets with established governments that were not a part of the Planet Trade Organization. In another area of the galaxy, a one man spacecraft was rocketing through space to its destination.

The pilot of the Kryptonian rocket was Sergeant Nam-Ek, who seemed to be a lot different from the previously introduced Kryptonian scout/emissary. Nam-Ek was older and more experienced in one man missions, especially when it came to meeting with possible new allies or hostiles.

"Gaining visual contact of unknown planet. Planet Trade Organization Intel has no record or knowledge of this planet's residents and whereabouts. Sensor probes have detected that this world is carrying sentient life activity. Entering planet atmosphere," Nam said to the recorder, as he controlled his rocket to land on the planet.

From the floor of the planet, the residents could see the incoming object entering their planet's atmosphere.

"Could that be one of Freiza's scouts," one of them asked.

"This is Cooler's quadrant. Not Freiza's. Whatever it is, scouters can't pick up anything," another one asked.

"Let's just get ready and be ready to attack," another one said.

Nam-Ek landed his rocket with safe landing, and dismounted from his spacecraft to begin his search for any established government on that planet. However, he was already met with a welcoming party. Or more accurately, a war party ready to attack him.

The Kryptonian saw humanoids wearing the similar armor that Cooler's men wore, but they were not consisted of different species. They all looked the same as humanoids with crazy wild black hair. Then Nam-Ek noticed the brown furry belts that were around their waists.

"We Saiyans have stayed hidden from Freiza and his family for quite a long time now. So we intend to keep it that way," one of these so called, Saiyans, said to Nam-Ek. "So who do you work for?"

"My name Sergeant Nam-Ek. I am a soldier of the Kryptonian Military Corp, and I do not answer to the individuals that are currently in power of the Planet Trade Organization," Nam-Ek presented his debrief.

"Is that so? Well if you are against King Cold and his sons, maybe you are not aware of the power they have. Freiza himself managed to destroy our home planet, along with a majority of our Saiyan comrades, including our king. What makes you think you Kryptonians will stand a chance," the leading Saiyan asked, after his monologue of the Colds' power.

"Tell me something; do any of you have any knowledge about Lord Cooler," Nam-Ek asked.

"Yes, Freiza's brother. He is just as powerful as Freiza, if not more stronger," the same Saiyan replied.

"My commander & chief, faced Lord Cooler in his own planet after a simple stated request that he surrender. Cooler declined it, and my general forced Cooler to fall to his knees, after breaking him, even in a form that was proclaimed to give him more power. Then General Zod beheaded him right there on that spot, and he didn't even have the slightest injury from Cooler's so called attacks," Nam-Ek said with pride for his leader.

The Saiyans all had wide open as they heard of what one Kryptonian was able to do to one of the Colds.

"And let me remind you, that each and every Kryptonian is just as strong as the next Kryptonian standing by his or her side. We have no intentions in gaining power by the methods the Planet Trade Organization uses, and we have a set objective to destroy that Organization for their crimes. And we will bring prosperity to the galaxy. Now, I am assuming from your armor that you had a run in with one of the Colds, and it seemed that you all fought for them. And from your statement about Freiza destroying your planet, I know that each and every one of you have righteous fury to unleash on Freiza. Join my Kryptonian brothers and sisters, and you all may be soldiers of the Kryptonian Corp," Nam-Ek explained his stand.

"Heheheha. We Saiyans live for the fight. If someone who is capable of killing an alpha Icegen, they are our friends," the Saiyan said, as the other Saiyans mumbled in agreement with nods towards each other.

"Then let me contact my command, and we will work out more agreements to this alliance," Nam-Ek said, as he made his way to his rocket.

**That is that. The Kryptonians have transformed the race that were once slaves and are now a nation of war. Now they are ready to take not just worlds that belonged to them, but any valuable assets. Zod has some ghosts in the past, and Mala has stated to have an attachment with a Kryptonian child named, Faora. The Kryptonian scouts have ran into some rather unique individuals; King Cold and Saiyans. What is to happen now? **

**Vegeta: What is your angle with this?**

**Superiornite: What do you mean?**

**Vegeta: This the second time mention me in this story. What's your angle?**

**Superiornite: Oh I don't know, maybe give teasers and reference to my other story which this story is a spin off to.**

**Vegeta: If you make me a joke in this one, I'll kill you.**

**Superiornite: You can't kill me.**

**Vegeta: Why not?**

**Superiornite: Because that. **

**Vegeta: What… *Godzilla appears and lunges to take a bite on Vegeta* ARRRRRRGGH!**

**Superiornite: God I love to make you suffer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Asbringer36- I will take your advice and suggestion. I will do all I can to make sure that none of these characters go overpower and OOC. **

**Insieme per la vittoria: well I guess you're going to have to wait to see who the antagonists will be for this spin off of the story. **

On a planet where the Kryptonians had established full control and a running government, the General of the Kryptonians was walking to the daycare where the younger children were kept in. As of now, there was only twelve children of Krypton that were left. All of them survived by the efforts of their parents, who were now soldiers to him. However, only one of them lost their parents when the Phantom Zone was collapsing.

Zod entered the barracks where the children were asleep and resting. The soldier could see the children were asleep in their bunks, and to his right side, the General saw the children's caretaker and doctor, Raia-Ao. She was setting by her disk watching over the children as they slept and she turned to see Zod standing by the door.

"General Zod," Raia asked, as she stood up to greet her leader.

"Stay as you are, Dr. Raia. I'm only checking on the younglings," Zod said with his hand in a stopping gesture. Raia sat back down on her chair, still a bit eager to be at the General's assistance.

"Well, the. Younglings are well rested. Their powers from this solar system's yellow sun are starting to come into effect," Raia gave Zod the report on the children, but she also sensed that Zod had a main concern on one certain child.

"Faora is also among the ones adapting to the abilities quicker," Raia pointed out.

"Of course she is," Zod said, as he looked across the room to the bunk where Faora was asleep in. Then his communicator started beeping from a receiving call. The General pulled the communicator up to speak into it.

"General Zod, here," Zod answered the communicator.

"Gunnery Sergeant Hoch-Vin, General. First Sergeant Nam-Ek has found a planet with a humanoid species. They have identified themselves, as Saiyans," Hoch informed Zod.

"Saiyans? Do they carry any special abilities or have access to great technology," Zod asked, wondering if the Saiyans could be good assets.

"They have the same abilities as the Planet Trade Organization forces; meta-physical energy and enhancement in physical feats. The only difference is that these Saiyans carry a natural ability to gain more power and ability to fight in many different environments," Hoch gave a profile of the Saiyans.

"Are they willing to join our cause," Zod asked.

"Nam said that they decided to join once they heard the story about you executing Lord Cooler," Hoch answered.

"Excellent. Request a representative of these Saiyans, and notify them that I wish to meet with their representative to discuss some terms," Zod said, as he decided to make his leave from the children's barracks.

"Yes sir," Hoch replied, as he cut off the transmission with Zod.

Zod made his way to the deck where he would meet with his sub-commander, Mala, and his leading chief scientist, Jax-Ur. Jax had just been working on a trying to interpret all information that was encrypted in the Planet Trade Organization data files that they had gathered from bases they had taken.

Inside the room the General had entered, there was a hologram table at the center giving out a map of the perimeter of the base they were stationed in. Around the room were technicians working about on the screens for different purposes. Right by the center hologram-table, Jax was standing beside Mala, as he was working on the monitor that was on the table. Mala was the first to notice Zod entering the room, and she stood at a saluting stand.

"General on deck," Mala said out loud with a booming voice, loud enough for every other soldier in the room to here and stand to salute.

"As were," Zod said to his soldiers, and were then back to as they were. Zod walked over to Mala and Jax to see what they had gathered from the secured data banks of the Planet Trade Organization.

"This Planet Trade Organization's Intel firewalls are pathetic. At least I hope they are easy to break into because the least importance of information this planet holds," Jax said, as he set up the hologram to show what he could finally gather.

The hologram showed basic information surrounding the planets that belong to the Planet Trade Organization, and by how they were divided by which lord was in control.

It showed blue labeled area to belong to Lord Cooler, and the purple labeled under Lord Freiza.

"What is the known profile on this, Lord Freiza," Zod asked.

"From information gained from the war prisoners, Lord Freiza is Cooler's brother. As far as we know it, there is an extremely close resemblance between the two siblings," Mala answered Zod.

"How much territory have we established full control over," Zod asked, and Jax was already working on the keypad.

The hologram map then changed, as half of what was supposed to be Cooler's empire then changed into a grey labelled area instead, representing the Kryptonians.

"Half of what used to be Cooler's empire is now under our control," Jax answered, with the map as his evidence.

"Excellent. What of this King Cold that Corporal Vik-Od had a run in with," Zod asked.

"A lot stronger than Lord Cooler, as Vik almost had doubt that he would have been defeated," Mala explained to Zod.

"I see. Yet he still managed to best him?" Zod asked for clarification.

"And with that, this King Cold destroyed an entire planet filled with the population of residents on the planet," Mala said.

"Hmm. I will see to it that he will be punished for such crimes," Zod said, as he decided that was all the necessary information he needed, and he turned around to the exit of the room.

"Sir, we are receiving reports about a ship trespassing our space borders. Scanners detect a very powerful signature coming from the ship. Our border agents may not be able to handle such an extreme power if it may turn out to be hostile," one of the officers monitoring the communications section said to the General.

"May you provide me the power level," Zod asked.

"30,000,000. Almost as half of Lord Cooler's first form power," the soldier answered.

"30,000,000? Colonel Mala," Zod called to his sub commander.

"Yes, General," Mala asked.

"You will take Non and one of our Kryptonian comrades, and pin point where this ship will land and neutralize these illegal aliens," Zod commanded.

"Yes, General. As you command," Mala said, as she passed Zod, but quickly lowered her hand get a squeeze on her ranking officer's rear end.

Of course, this came as a surprise to Zod, but he and the Colonel have been starting to spend some more than just professional time together. What irritated him about such a display was that there was always a time and place for such acts. But, he decided it to be not too much of a bother for him.

**An hour later…**

There were other matters that Zod needed to attend to, and that was getting rid of the former buildings that belonged to the Planet Trade Organization.

The General was standing outside of the base that once belonged to the Planet Trade Organization, and demolition staff had already set up the bombs to make the base collapse. Zod and Jax were standing by the stand to watch the base collapse, thus marking the work site where the first buildings to this newly renamed planet they were standing on, New Kandor.

"General, we are ready," the supervising demolition workers said to Zod.

"Good. Execute the demolition at well," Zod gave his orders.

"Your word is my command, General. Permission to speak my opinion, sir," the worker asked.

"Proceed," Zod allowed.

"You are giving hope to so many races so far. We have been living in fear that Cooler or possibly his brother would be coming to our worlds and killing us all like insects. But then you and your soldiers arrived, giving us the chance to serve you rather than the Icegens killing us. Thank you," the worker said.

"Hurrm," Zod only acknowledged and nodded his head to the worker.

"The demolition of the Icegen bastards' toilet on, three, two, one! Destroy it!" the supervising worker shouted, as the other demolition men triggered the bombs to go off and causing the Planet Trade Organization base to collapse to rubble.

But as Zod was watching the base collapsing, he started to observe the base falling at a slower pace thanks to his supreme vision. The explosions, the debris, the smoke from sheer mass of the debris collapsing. Such a scene should not be a bother for him, being a soldier of war, but it was starting to remind him of the time when the Zone was starting to fall as their home universe was dying.

_In the remnants of Fort Rozz, Zod was trying to get everyone of his fellow comrades out of Fort Rozz and get into the opening and find a way out of the Phantom Zone. The universe's destruction was starting to give aftershocks that were causing Fort Rozz to get extreme damage, as the walls to the ceiling were starting to crack and fail. _

_"Get the children out of here first. They are our priorities now," Zod ordered Ursa. _

_"Yes sir," Ursa went about her way, following her orders. _

_Zod watched as his soldiers were trying to get their own children out first. The ceiling above was starting to fail and crack at one end of Fort Rozz, and Zod saw that a fraction of his comrades were trying to move from that side. _

_"All of you get out of there!" Zod yelled, as he ran towards them in hopes of reaching at least one of them to help them. _

_A futile effort, as the ceiling began to fall and the sheer mass of the debris fell on the Kryptonians. Crushing them and killing every last one that was below the vicinity of the debris. Zod had to shield his eyes from the dust and shrapnel of the fallen debris, but he finally uncovered them to see the fallen ceiling remains laying over anything that was beneath them, even if they were living life-forms below them. _

_"General! General!"_

_Zod turned to the left of the debris, to see a man sticking out from the debris, with only his upper body free from the rubble. The General also noticed a little girl standing right beside the trapped man, she had to be around five to six years old at least, and she was holding onto the man's hand in hopes of getting him out. Zod ran towards the trapped man and his possible daughter, and he pushed himself against the rubble trying to remove most of the weight off the man. _

_"Hold on there, soldier. Can give me your name," Zod asked, in attempt to give a more comfort the man and his daughter. _

_"Major Lor-Ul, sir. Sir, my little girl… you need to take her," the Major begged his ranking officer, accepting his fate. _

_"My father is going to be fine, isn't he," the Major's daughter asked, unaware that her father's state was lethal. _

_"Sir! Please, I'm a done here! Just take my daughter, and get out of here," Lor desperately said to Zod. _

_ "A proper soldier never leaves a man behind!" the General shouted at the Major, as he still tried to push off the debris. _

_As the Kryptonians were evacuating Fort Rozz, right outside of the remaining Fort, a tear from the dying universe ripped out and its vacuum was sucking the Fort into the crack. As the Fort nearing the crack, there were pieces of the Fort that were breaking apart and beginning to be sucked into the entrance of a void space that was a universe. _

_The General was still inside, trying his best to get Lor-Ul out of the debris, but from where they were standing, on the other side of the debris, Zod could see the wall starting to crack open and was pulled into the vacuum of the crack. _

_"Son of bitch," Zod cursed, as he placed more effort into getting the debris off of the Major. _

_"General! Go without me! Save my daughter," the Major still tried to convince Zod to leave him. _

_The vacuum was starting to pull in more of the Fort into it, and it was closing distance on them. _

_"General," the Major said, but his tone of voice was no longer desperate. Zod looked down to Lor, and he could see in his eyes the acceptance of his fate. There was no fear, sadness, worry, or any other painful emotion. _

_"It has been an honor fighting for you. My only request is that take my daughter, Faora," Lor said, as he looked towards his daughter, and reached out to her to hold her hand. _

_"Faora, you have so much to live for. You go with the General, and you live and you fight, like a soldier," Lor gave his last words to his daughter, as the brightening light of the crack in reality was coming closer._

_"Father," Faora could only say that only word, with tears in her eyes falling out slowly. _

_Zod looked above to see the crack getting closer, and he now accepted that saving the Major would be futile, but the best he could do now was save the Major's daughter, Faora. _

_"General, run!" Lor shouted his final words, as the light was about a few feet away and was closing in. _

_Zod grabbed Faora, and carried her up like any parent would carry their child when they were in life threatening chase for survival. The General made his escape to the opposite side of the Fort, where he could see Ursa and Non standing by the entrance, eager to help the General once he gets to them. _

_However, in Faora's position, she could see the blinding light coming closer, and she could see her father staying laying in his trapped position. Lor watched as the General took his daughter, and he finally shut his eyes as he believed that the General would keep his daughter safe from any harm, even if that harm is the end of a universe. Faora then watched as the blinding light of the crack then swallowed the remains of her father. _

_"FATHER!" Faora yelled, but the General then noticed that Faora was watching everything. Zod immediately tried covering Faora's eyes from watching anymore. _

_"General! Jax may have found a crack. It's different from the others. There is something on the other side," Ursa said to Zod in an urgent manner. _

_"Move out!" Zod commanded his sub-commanders, as he still held Faora close to him for her own protection. _

Zod finally shook of the unnecessary flashback to the day of their damnation and salvation. He could see Jax was still right beside him, but he also heard one of the soldiers approaching him from behind. The General turned back right before the soldier could call to him.

"Err… excuse me, General. Colonel Mala has made contacted with command. They have run into one of those Saiyans. They have informed us about his power level. It was enormous," the soldier informed the General.

"Measurement," Zod asked.

"110,000,000,000. Mala was informed that Sergeant-Major Non and Private Mak thought that the Saiyan's power was growing as they were trying to neutralize it," the soldier provided additional information.

"Get me contact with Colonel Mala," Zod commanded, as he flew over to the command center to get in contact with Mala.

Thanks to his speed and flight, he entered the communications room from his last location below half a second. Zod approached the supervisor in charge of the room.

"Do you have contact with Colonel Mala's squad," Zod asked.

"Yes sir. Private Mak-Va is online," the supervisor said.

Zod placed his hand out, asking for the microphone to get in contact with Mak.

"This is General Zod. Report," Zod said.

"Private Mak-Va, sir. We had a run in with a Saiyan, but… it was different from what Sergeant Nam-Ek described them to be. This one was extremely powerful. It took me and Sergeant-Major Non to neutralize this, Legendary Super Saiyan," Mak gave the report.

"Is this Legendary Super Saiyan dead," Zod asked.

"Negative, sir. Non snapped his neck, but he's still alive and unconscious. Colonel Mala is requesting a medical capsule and prison ship for the other prisoners we had captured," Mak said.

"Affirmative. I will see to it that your requests will arrive within 30 minutes to your location," Zod said.

"Yes sir. Private Mak-Va out," Mak hung up the line.

**Meanwhile…**

On the planet where the Kryptonians, Mala, Non and Mak had confronted the illegal trespassers. The prisoners were all gathered up in one area, and among them was a Saiyan named, Paragus. He was the brains and leader of the crew of the ship, or whatever was left of the ship.

Mak approached Mala after he was contacting command for the requested items and transportation.

"Colonel, command has responded and are sending med-evac and a prisoner ship," Mak said to Mala.

"Good, Private," Mala replied, and turned to look at what was left of Paragus' ship. There was a large opening from the damage caused by the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly, and his fight against Non.

Mala tried to scan the ship with her vision, but due to the ship requiring to travel through space, the outer shell that was lined with compounds of lead, she could not see through it.

"Private Mak, we will search the ship and salvage what is of good use. Then destroy it," Mala commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Mak acknowledged, and followed the white haired beauty towards the entrance of the ship.

The two Kryptonians were searching the ship by splitting up across the ship. Mala was floating above the floor of the hallway and she was reading the labels to doors that would lead her to certain rooms. Then one of the doors were labeled, cryogenic room, and that was the room that Mala decided to investigate and see if there were an materials worth of any good use.

She found the walls of the room filled with cryogenic capsules, all of them were empty. Except for one. Mala saw the chamber closed shut and the ice was already formed around the subject inside, and she decided to use her vision to see who was inside.

"A child?" Mala asked herself.

The colonel speed out of the ship and appeared outside right where the prisoners were tied up. Mala walked up to where Paragus was tied up, and she lifted him up into the air and speed back to the cryogenic room was. Mala stops right in front of where the child was, and she placed Paragus down for him to stand up.

"Who is that child," Mala demanded an answer.

"M-my grandson… he's sick," Paragus answered.

"What's the disease and symptoms," Mala asked.

"Fever, coughing. Extreme pain and trauma to the heart," Paragus gave the report.

Mala used her microscopic vision to scan the child and check what it was that was making this child ill.

"A virus. It's attacking the heart," Mala said out loud. She then turned towards Paragus. "Your grandson will be taken under medical attention provided by the Kryptonian Corp."

"Thank… you…" Paragus said.

"State the child's identity," Mala said.

"Rykon. His name is Rykon," Paragus answered.

**Dalek 1: the Kryptonians, led by the General, are reigning supreme! It is confirmed! **

**Dalek 2: the Legendary Super Saiyan has been neutralized! **

**Dalek 3: the Legendary Super Saiyan's descendent has been discovered! **

**Supreme Dalek: and issues of the past haunt the General! Due to that, he is inferior! **

**Vegeta: he just kicked the asses of the Icegens. **

**Supreme Dalek: the General also defeated you too, Saiyan!**


End file.
